battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M203
The M203 is a single-shot, 40mm grenade launcher that attaches to many Rifles, but was originally designed for the U.S. M16 family of Rifles, including the M4A1 and the HK416 Carbines. Battlefield 2 The M203 in Battlefield 2 is used as an attachment for assault rifles. It fires a 40mm grenade out of a tube located on the bottom of the barrel of a gun. On impact creates an explosion that can kill an enemy or destroy a vehicle. It is only used by the Assault class. M203.jpg|The M203 in Battlefield 2 M203 Zoomed in.jpg|The M203 zoomed in. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Used as an attachment to assault rifles in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It shoots a 40mm grenade out of a tube located on the bottom of the barrel of a gun. On impact creates an explosion that can kill an enemy or even destroy a vehicle. Battlefield: Bad Company ]] In ''Battlefield: Bad Company, all assault rifles are equipped with a grenade launcher that shoots 40mm grenades. They can be effective and deadly in singleplayer, but in multiplayer, it can be difficult to actually achieve a kill as it will merely severely damage an enemy, even a direct hit. Grenade launchers are very effective for destroying objects, anything from sheet metal fences to concrete walls, but it very ineffective against heavily armored vehicles. A player is always required to pull out the leaf sights for the grenade launcher to fire the weapon. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, all assault rifles are equipped with a 40mm grenade launcher, being either the GP-25/30, GL1 or the XM320. In multiplayer, they act similarly to the original Battlefield: Bad Company, only that it has an increased damage making it much more effective. It is also unlocked as soon as a player begins playing multiplayer. It can be replaced by a 40mm smoke grenade launcher or a 40mm shotgun. Its damage and blast radius can be increased by the Improved Demolitions Specialization. Trivia *The 40mm grenade launcher in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 counts as a separate weapon from the rifle it is attached to. Its skill level can be upgraded separately. *A good strategy for the Attackers in Rush is to bombard the M-COM building's walls with the 40mm, causing the building to collapse and destroy the M-COM Station. *The grenade launcher is commonly referred to as the "Noob Tube" by online players because it has a history of being relatively easy for players to get kills while requiring little skill to aim in other FPS games. However, in Battlefield: Bad Company the grenade launcher is reasonably hard to gain a kill with. This is not the case in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, as kills can even be attained through walls by destroying them. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M203 is the only under-barrel grenade launcher that cannot be found in singleplayer. Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Weapon attachments